Raichu Obscur : Projet DS7
by Raichu Obscur
Summary: Ma propre vision des pokémon obscurs, aussi ma première fanfiction...Classée T pour univers sombre et violence dans les prochains chapitres.Voila, bonne lecture
1. L'âme noire

Voila : Je me décide enfin a publier ma Fanfiction sur ce site (génial au deumeurant) et j'éspère que vous prenddrez autant de plaisir a la lire que moi j'en prend a l'écrire... Je ne vous réclame pas de review obligatoire mais je suis pour toute remarque, bonne ou mauvaise, et puis, ca fait toujours chaud au coeur (surtout les "bonnes" remarques )

Disclaimer de rigueur : Je ne possède en aucun cas "Pokémon" ni ses personnages ou creatures y existant a la base (encore que si j'etais multimillionnaire, je dirais pas non :p) cela dit, j'ai crée les personnages ou détails de l'univers non originaux de cette gamme (tels que ma vision personnelle des pokémon obscurs/lumineux ou encore les protagonistes de cette histoire n'appartenant pas a la trame de la série animée ou des jeux...) et vous êtes priés de ne pas les utiliser sans mon approbation... sur ce bonne lecture et pardonnez moi les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappée...

>>L' âme noire...

* * *

Lieu inconnu 

Une forêt...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Courez ! (Oui ! ... Mais... pourquoi ?)

La nuit... Le vent... Il fait froid... Si froid...

?.?.?.?.?.?.: Vite, ils arrivent (Qui ?)

Se dépêcher... Nos vies en dépendent... Oui... Nos vies... Je ne suis pas seul... Enfin... Je crois...

Un... Cri... Le dernier...

(NOOOON !)

* * *

Quartier général de la Team Rocket - division scientifique - Dôme d'observation du DS-7 

Le pokémon électrique se leva de sa couche... De toutes façons il ne dormirait pas cette nuit... Comme toutes les nuit ou il faisait ce cauchemar...

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre... Il était bien réveillé cette fois... Il se concentra un instant afin de vérifier le sommeil des autres... Le cerclet doré qui lui enserrai le front se mit à luire d'une légère lumière bleutée... Il vérifia la tranquillité d'esprit des six autres pokémon qui partageaient cette pièce avec lui... Un par un, les anneaux d'argents lui répondirent... Ils dormaient tous... sauf...

Dans la pièce, une autre forme bougea...

Le Nidoking obscur ouvrit un œil... puis un autre... puis finalement pris appuis sur sa queue pour sauter - en silence, pour ne pas réveiller les autres - hors de son lit...

D-Nidoking : ... Toujours le même rêve ?

Raichu obscur observa son ami un instant...

D-Raichu : ... Oui...

D-Nidoking : Et tu n'as toujours pas la fin ?

D-Raichu : ... Non...

Nidoking sourit, puis croisa les bras... Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais...

D-Nidoking : Et je suppose que je peux oublier l'idée de te voir te reposer pour l'opération de demain ?

Raichu eut un léger sourire : Son ami ne le connaissait que trop bien...

D-Raichu : En effet...

Nidoking s'approcha de son ami, le souleva et le prit sur sa tête...

Raichu fit mine de protester, il n'aimai pas se permettre ce genre de fantaisie...

D-Raichu : Eeeeehh !

Mais Nidoking était son meilleur ami... et puis les autres membres du DS-7 dormais -eux- donc... Il finit par se laisser faire...

Nidoking s'approcha de la baie vitrée...

D-Raichu : ...

D-Nidoking : Elles sont belles, hein ?

D-Raichu : ...

D-Nidoking : Les étoiles...

D-Raichu : ...Oui... C'est vrai...

D-Nidoking : Tu pense qu'on nous regarde la-haut ?

D-Raichu : ...

D-Nidoking : Moi je crois que, même si on ne se souvient plus d' "avant", il y a, la-haut au moins une personne qui nous connaît, et qui veille sur nous...

Raichu n'était pas un poète... Des élans mélodramatiques, il n'en avait pas... Mais Quand Nidoking se lançais la-dedans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter...

D-Raichu : ... L'opération commence dans quatre heures... Tu devrais te reposer...

D-Nidoking : C'est pas de ma faute si mon supérieur me montre le mauvais exemple !

D-Raichu : ... Heu...

D-Nidoking : Hé Hé...

D-Raichu : Pfffff...

Raichu bondit devant son compère et lui intima d'un geste de se taire tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire lui-même...

D-Raichu : Ne rit pas !

D-Nidoking ?

D-Raichu : Tu vas réveiller les autres !

D-Nidoking : Oups !

* * *

Lendemain matin 

D-Raichu : -Tenez-vous prêts ! Il arrive !-

La porte du dôme s'ouvrit lentement... pour laisser passer le chef de l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante de ce monde... Giovanni, dit ''Le Boss'' de la Team Rocket...

Les sept pokémon présents dans la salle se dressèrent.

Giovanni : ... Bien... Très bien... vous m'avez tous l'air bien portant...

Il les observa un par un pendant un moment qui leurs sembla être une éternité...

Giovanni : Agent S-111 ?

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche se hâta de pénétrer dans la pièce...

S-111 : Monsieur ?

Giovanni : Quoi de neuf depuis l'an dernier ?

S-111 : Bien des choses, monsieur... Si vous voulez bien me suivre au laboratoire...

Giovanni : Allons-y...

Les deux humains sortirent de la pièce...

Une forme ténèbreuse s'approcha de Raichu...

D-Ectoplasma : -...Raichu... Tu souhaites que je les suive ?-

D-Raichu : Non... -Nous sommes filmés, réfléchit un peu !-

D-Ectoplasma : -Pardon...-

D-Raichu : -N'y pense plus... Ce n'est rien...-

* * *

Laboratoire de la Team Rocket 

Giovanni : Alors ? Ce sont tous les survivants ?

La jeune femme alluma un ordinateur et fit défiler une série de diagrammes et autres graphiques complexes...

S-111 : Oui... Leur état s'est stabilisé il y a neufs mois environ...

Giovanni : Il n'y en a que sept ?

S-111 : ... Oui...

Giovanni : ... Combien de perte ?

S-111 : Et bien... l'expérience portait sur mille pokémon...

Giovanni : Donc sur mille, seuls ces sept la ont supporté les effets de la pierre ?

S-111 : ... Oui.

Giovanni : Est-ce que cela en valait le coût ?

S-111 : Je pense que oui... Mais vous en jugerez par vous-même lors du test de cet après midi...

Giovanni : Bien... Et pour la couronne ? Pourquoi est-ce ce Raichu muet qui la porte ? L'an dernier vous m'aviez dit que vous placeriez le cerclet doré sur Roigada, non ?

S-111 : C'est exact... mais certaines données ont changées...

Giovanni : C'est à dire... ?

S-111 : Tout d'abord Raichu a été le plus réceptif à la pierre noire... Ce qui l'a placé un peu au-dessus des autres au niveau des pouvoirs, de plus ils l'avaient déjà accepte en tant que chef, et comme il s'est rétabli plus vite... qui plus est, c'est le seul qui puisse communiquer avec nous...

Giovanni : Communiquer avec nous ?

S-111 : Oui... rappelez vous... vous nous aviez demandé de trouver un moyen de faire passer son handicap... Malheureusement il semble que ce soit lie aux conditions de sa capture... Nous avons essayé de créer un collier lui permettant de synthétiser son langage pokémon mais l'appareil a un défaut...

Giovanni : Un défaut ?

S-111 : Oui... l'appareil traduit tout ce qu'il dit... En humain...

Giovanni : Pardon ?

S-111 : Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Giovanni : Très bien, très bien... pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de la pierre et de la couronne ?

S-111 : Eh bien... La pierre, comme vous le saviez déjà, peut modifier, par contact, le métabolisme des êtres vivants... Le problème c'est qu'il faut une certaine réceptivité aux pouvoirs spéciaux -ce qui interdit d'hors et déjà son usage sur l'humain- et même chez les pokémon les chances de survie avoisinent les zéro virgule cinq pour cent... Ceux qui survivent, néanmoins, disposent alors de pouvoirs accrus et spécifiques mais... Il semble que la pierre puisse agir comme une drogue a trop haute dose... dans le doute nous avons cessé de les mettre en contact avec, nous travaillons sur un matériaux isolant qui pourrai atténuer les radiations... Mais c'est encore un projet...

Quant a la couronne découverte près des ruines, C'est assez surprenant... En fait, une fois de plus, elle est inutile chez l'humain... En revanche sur les pokémon... Vous vous souvenez de sa constitution?

Giovanni : Il me semble... Au début c'était une espèce de couronne-casse-tête faites d'anneaux d'argents entremêles c'est cela ?

S-111 : Exact ! Mais nous avons vite découvert quelque chose d'intéressant... Elle était démontable...

Giovanni : Je le savais déjà : Elle se démonte en six anneaux d'argent et un anneau d'or... Attendez... Vous avez dit '' était '' ?

S-111 : Oui : Quand l'un des anneaux est posé sur la tête d'un pokémon il devient impossible de l'enlever... Mais ce n'est qu'un détail par rapport au reste...

Giovanni : Vous m'intriguez...

S-111 : Nous avons bien fait de choisir Raichu pour porter l'anneau d'or... Il est celui qui semble le plus fidèle a la team rocket...

Giovanni : Je ne vois pas le rapport...

S-111 : Attendez : Nous avons découvert que celui qui portait l'anneau d'or prenais un ascendant mental... heu... disons... non négligeable sur les porteurs des autres anneaux...

Giovanni ?

S-111 : Je sens que j'ai capté votre attention...

Giovanni : Dites-m'en plus !

S-111 : En termes clairs : Raichu, qui porte le cerclet doré, peut imposer sa volonté a Roigada, Ectoplasma, Tortank, Nidoking, Arcanin et Kapoera qui portent chacun un cerclet argenté...

* * *

Dôme du DS-7 

D-Raichu : -Hé bien, il semble que tout se soit bien passé...-

D-Arcanin : -Raichu ! Je peux les entendre si tu veux...-

D-Raichu : -Alors ?-

D-Arcanin : -Ils savent pas mal de choses sur les anneaux et la pierre mais... rien que nous ne sachions pas déjà... et ils ignorent que les anneaux nous permettent de communiquer par télépathie... attendez... ils reparlent de la pierre... ... ...-

D-Nidoking : -Continue !-

D-Arcanin : -Roigada avait raison... C'est à cause de la Pierre que nous avons oublié nos vies d' "avant" ...-

S'ensuivit un long silence...

D-Raichu : -Rien d'autre ?-

D-Arcanin : -Zut ! Ils se sont éloignés du dôme... Je ne peux plus les entendre...-

Laboratoire de la Team Rocket

Giovanni : Maintenant, parlez-moi des caractéristiques personnelles de ces pokémon...

S-111 : Vous les trouverez dans ce dossier.

La jeune femme tendit a son chef un epais volume de papier...

Giovanni : Merci.

Puis il quitta la pièce...

Apres midi, dôme du DS-7

L'humain entra dans le dôme avec un sourire à faire trembler la mort...

Giovanni : Bien... J'espère que vous êtes près pour le petit... Test de tout à l'heure...

Il dévisagea Raichu pendant un instant...

Giovanni : Venez ! Suivez-moi !

Il sortit de la pièce, non pas par la porte menant à la salle d'entraînement et de test adjacente au dôme, mais par celle qu'il avait utilisée pour entrer... Qui menait vers l'extérieur...

Les sept pokémon restèrent interdit pendant un temps... c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient le dôme pour aller autre part que dans la salle de test...

D-Raichu : -Du moins... D'après nos souvenirs...-

Ils suivirent Giovanni vers l'extérieur...

A suivre...

* * *

Remarque : Oulaaa ça va être plus sportif que je ne le pensais... QuickEdit a une forte tendance a ne pas etre d'accord avec ma mise en page... courage (Enfin... Trois quarts d'heure pour publier un texte DEJA tapé, ça stresse un peu...) 

Explications pour le ?.?.?.?.?.?. ; quand je fait intervenir une voix que l'on est pas sensé reconnaitre, ou dont on ne voit pas la source, je met habituellement autant de points d'interrogations que de lettres dans le nom du personnage (que l'on decouvrira par la suite)... or QuickEdit refusait de me laisser ces points d'interrogation a la suite, donc, comme je ne pouvais pas mettre un truc a la -voix mysterieuse- a chaque fois, j'a "astucé" comme j'ai pu, d'ou les points entre les points d'interrogation...

Désolé pour cette "tranche de vie d'auteur" mais je voulais éxpliquer :p

A bientot pour le chapitre suivant...


	2. Vivre

Okay... c'est parti pour le deuxieme chapitre...  
Par la même occasion, je baisse un peu le rating, je pense que T est suffisant... Au pire je le remonterais si c'est trop "hard"...  
Bonne lecture.

>>Vivre...

* * *

Lieu inconnu, extérieur 

Giovanni : Nous y voilà...

Le Boss avait conduit les sept pokémon obscurs près d'une petite vallée isolée, au centre de laquelle se trouvaient quelques bâtiments apparemment abandonnés...

D-Raichu : Et que devons nous faire ?

Giovanni fut surpris, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Raichu parler... D'un geste circulaire de la main, il désigna la vallée...

Giovanni : Détruisez tout...

D-Raichu : Et ?

Giovanni : Et rien ! Détruisez ces bâtiments, c'est tout !

Les sept pokémon le regardaient, interloqués.

D-Tortank : Tortaaaaank !

Giovanni ?

D-Raichu : Il a dit : fastoche...

Giovanni : Vraiment ?

Raichu obscur se retourna vers ses confrères...

D-Raichu : Bon ! Eh bien, puisque la "mission"...

Il avait volontairement appuyé le mot mission...

D-Raichu : ...Est un peu plus facile que prévu... Autant en finir au plus vite...

D-Kapoera : Kaaaapoeraaaaaaa !

Les sept pokémon descendirent alors dans la vallée... Giovanni les attendait près de son hélicoptère furtif... Il avait un excellent point de vue et ne souhaitait pas manquer une miette du spectacle... Il sortit ses jumelles... Et patienta quelques minutes...

Giovanni : voyons ou ils en sont... Ca y est, ils sont sur place... Voyons... Comment ? Ils se séparent ? Et comment comptent-ils détruire les... IMPOSSIBLE !

Dans la vallée les pokémon s'étaient dispersés... Et Nidoking était venu à bout du bâtiment central tout seul...

Un dépôt s'écroula sous la vague d'énergie psychique de Roigada, suivit rapidement d'un autre, réduit à néant par les ball'ombres répétés d'Ectoplasma...

Tortank et Arcanin avaient combinés leurs pouvoirs, afin de faire éclater les fondations d'un autre bâtiment... Enfin un dernier immeuble s'effondra sapé à coup de pied par Kapoera...

Le Cerveau de la Team Rocket n'en croyait pas ses yeux...

Le groupe de pokémon obscurs retournait vers Giovanni, ce dernier constata alors qu'ils avaient laissé trois bâtiments debout : La centrale d'énergie, qui se trouvait au centre du groupe de bâtiments, et deux dépôts qui l'entouraient...

Le groupe arriva à proximité de l'hélicoptère...

Giovanni : ... Il me semble que vous n'avez pas fini votre travail...

Il se tourna vers Raichu.

Giovanni : Et toi ? Je ne t'ai rien vu faire...

Raichu lui adressa un sourire insolent...

D-Raichu : Parce que vus ne regardiez pas au bon endroit...

Giovanni : Que veut tu dire ?

Raichu ne répondit pas... Il se contenta de lui sourire de nouveau, puis lui fit signe de regarder au-dessus de lui... Giovanni leva la tête...

Giovanni : Bon sang ! Il fait nuit ? C'est impossible ! Il ne doit pas être plus de Quatre heure !

D-Raichu : Non... Il ne fait pas nuit...

Giovanni Scruta alors le ciel avec ses jumelles... Puis finit par comprendre : Il ne faisait pas nuit mais des nuages plus noirs que l'ébène avait envahi le ciel...

Giovanni : C'est toi qui...

D-Raichu : Oui...

Giovanni reporta ses jumelles sur les bâtiments, pendant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit, puis soudainement...

CRAC ! BOUUUUUM !

Les bâtiments explosèrent sans raison apparente, dans une explosion qui aurai pu souffler le QG de la Team Rocket...

Giovanni ! Mais... COMMENT ?

Giovanni plongea à nouveaux son regard dans ses jumelles et utilisa leur fonction d'enregistrement pour se repasser la scène une fois... Puis encore une fois... Puis une troisième avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé... En regardant très bien l'image, on pouvait voir, à peine une demi-seconde avant l'explosion, un éclair zébrer le ciel et s'abattre sur le centrale, la faisant exploser du même coup... Un éclair... Mais un éclair noir comme la nuit, presque invisible dans la pénombre causée par les nuages...

"Le Boss" rabaissa ses jumelles et observa sa montre... Neuf minutes et vingt-huit secondes... Pour détruire une dizaine de bâtiments... Peut être pas des bâtiments renforcés ni blindés, mais quand même !

Giovanni : Oui... Je crois que cela valait le coût...

* * *

Q.G. de la Team Rocket, Bureau de Giovanni 

Le Boss activa un interphone.

Giovanni : S-111 ? Amenez-moi Raichu !

Interphone : Bien monsieur !

Quelques instants plus tard la scientifique débarqua dans le bureau avec le pokémon électrique dans les bras, salua son supérieur puis déposa le pokémon a terre et ressortit...

Giovanni et Raichu étaient tous deux surpris...

Raichu parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait au Q.G. et qu'il y a encore peu de temps il pensait que S-111 était la plus haute instance de la team rocket, il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait plusieurs supérieurs et se retrouvait directement devant le plus haut placé...

Et Giovanni parce que, au vu de la puissance des pokémon obscurs, il était franchement surpris que la jeune femme ait le courage de ne pas se servir de pokéballs pour les transporter... Le pokémon qu'il avait en face de lui avait quand même rasé trois bâtiments sans efforts apparents...

Giovanni : Bien... Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter, toi et tes amis... La démonstration de tout à l'heure était très convaincante...

D-Raichu : ...

Giovanni : Très bien... Sais-tu ce qu'est un dresseur ?

D-Raichu : Non...

Giovanni ! Tu... Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

D-Raichu : Je viens de vous le dire...

Giovanni : Que vous a t-on appris au DS-7 pendant trois ans ?

D-Raichu : A nous battre et à maîtriser nos pouvoirs... -Trois ans ? Intéressant... Aucun de nous n'a de souvenirs remontant à plus de neufs mois...-

Giovanni : Ca au moins c'est une réussite ! ... Dis-moi...

D-Raichu : ...

Giovanni : Si je te demandais quelque chose, tu le ferais ?

D-Raichu : Vous êtes le chef de S-111 ?

Giovanni : Oui...

D-Raichu : Il n'y a personne au-dessus de vous ?

Giovanni : Non...

D-Raichu : Donc je dois vous obéir...

Giovanni : En effet...

D-Raichu : Je ferais ce que vous me demanderez...

Giovanni : Parfait ! Tu as tout compris ! Je te demande de me décrire les membres de ton équipe, un par un...

D-Raichu : ... Vous n'avez pas de rapport ?

Giovanni : Si... Mais ce que je veut c'est ton avis... Pas un rapport...

D-Raichu : Très bien : Tout d'abord... Eh bien il y a Ectoplasma et Roigada... Grâce à la pierre, leurs pouvoirs spéciaux sont devenus très puissants... En fait ils sont les plus doués en attaques spéciales directes de nous tous... Séparément ils sont très forts... Ils le sont encore plus ensembles, malheureusement ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre et passent leurs temps à se disputer... Je ne compte plus le nombre de "prises de contrôle" que j'ai du effectuer pour les séparer...

"Prise de contrôle"... Giovanni resta perplexe un instant... L'agent S-111 Lui avait expliqué que c'était le terme employé pour designer l'ascendant mental que Raichu pouvais prendre sur les autres pokémon obscurs grâce à son cerclet doré... et a leurs cerclets argentés... Il aurait bien aimé avoir ce genre de gadget pour lui-même...

D-Raichu : Il y a Kapoera qui est très rapide et agile... La pierre lui a donné la faculté de pomper l'énergie vitale de ses adversaires... Mais il ne tient pas en place... Il a tenté de s'enfuir une fois...

Giovanni : Et tu l'en as empêché...

D-Raichu : ...Oui...

Giovanni : En utilisant la... "Prise de contrôle" c'est cela ?

D-Raichu : ...Oui...

Giovanni : Continue...

D-Raichu : Il y a Tortank... C'est un vrai mur... s'il a décidé de ne pas bouger, il ne bougera pas... La pierre a transformé sa carapace en un véritable blindage... Il dispose de la meilleure défense de nous tous... Il y a Arcanin... Il est le plus rapide d'entre nous et ses pouvoirs lui donnent un net avantage en combat a distance, d'autant que son "feu noir" est presque impossible à éteindre... Mais il est incapable de suivre un plan...

Il allai parler de l'ouïe d'Arcanin, mais se ravisa... Il préférait que cela reste secret...

Giovanni : ... Et ? Et Nidoking et toi ?

D-Raichu : Nidoking est le plus puissant, physiquement, d'entre nous : Il est vraiment fort... Il est également très intelligent et adaptable... Il est capable d'enduire instantanément ses "stigmates" de poisons virulents...

"Stigmate"... Encore un terme inventé par l'équipe de développement du DS-7... L'agent S-111 lui avait expliqué que les pokémon transformés par la pierre noire n'avaient pas une apparence normale... Il s'en était rendu compte en les voyant...

Ectoplasma était encore plus sombre que la normale des pokémon spectre...

Roigada possédait des excroissances osseuses ressemblant à des cornes sur le front et tout le long du dos...

Kapoera et Arcanin étaient en "noir et blanc" : Les parties qui devraient êtres de couleurs claires sur un membre normal de leur espèce étaient ici blanches, et les parties qui auraient du être foncées étaient d'un noir profond...

La carapace de Tortank était hérissée de pointes (ndla : Comme Bowser (o-o))...

Nidoking était plus grand que la normale et disposait de plus de "pointes" sur son corps que n'importe quel autre Nidoking, sa couleur générale était violet TRES sombre mais par endroit des taches noires faisait leur apparitions...

Quand a Raichu... Il était plus petit qu'un Raichu normal... Sauf sa queue qui, bien que plus fine, avait une taille normale mais semblait aiguisée comme un rasoir... Les bandes dorsales brunes d'un Raichu normal étaient ici noires... Tout le reste de son pelage était orange foncé, sauf le bout de sa queue en forme d'éclair et les centres éléctriques de ses joues qui etaient jaune sombre...

Giovanni remarqua que Raichu n'avait pas soulevé de défauts sur Nidoking...

D-Raichu : Et enfin il y a moi... Je suis celui qui a le mieux réagit aux radiations de la pierre... Je suis presque aussi doué en attaques spéciales que Roigada ou Ectoplasma, a peu près aussi rapide qu'Arcanin... Un peu moins fort que Nidoking... Plus ou moins aussi agile que Kapoera...

Giovanni : Et un peu moins résistant que Tortank ?

Raichu grimaça légèrement...

D-Raichu : Et FRANCHEMENT moins résistant que Tortank... La défense est mon point faible...

Giovanni : Oh ! ... Bien... Tu peux te retirer...

D-Raichu ?

Giovanni : Tu peux retourner à tes quartiers ou visiter le quartier général...

Le pokémon mit quelque secondes a saisir les implications de la phrase...

D-Raichu : Seul ?

Giovanni : Ou avec tes amis...

D-Raichu : Heu...

Giovanni : Tu sais lire l'heure ?

D-Raichu : Ou... Oui...

Giovanni : Bien ! La cantine se trouve juste à l'étage supérieur a celui ou vous dormez... Les sonneries de cloches indiquent le début d'un service, donc que vous pouvez venir manger... Des questions ?

D-Raichu : ... N...Non...

Raichu était encore sonné en sortant du bureau... Le Boss lui avait dit que lui et ses amis pouvaient se balader LIBREMENT dans tout l'immeuble... Il y avait même un jardin clos dans lequel ils pouvaient se rendre... C'était génial !

* * *

Quartiers du DS-7 

D-Ectoplasma : ...et tu dis qu'on peut se promener à notre guise dans tout le bâtiment ?

Raichu était sur l'épaule de Nidoking... D'habitude ils n'étaient pas si familiers devant les autres, mais aujourd'hui il était tellement heureux qu'il s'en fichai...

D-Raichu : Oui !

D-Roigada : -Mmmm... Je pense que Giovanni nous cache des choses...-

D-Raichu : -Je le pense aussi... Mais que veux-tu que nous fassions pour l'instant ?-

D-Tortank : Je vais au jardin...

Le pokémon tortue se dirigea vers une porte... Ces nouvelles libertés avaient une certaine saveur...

D-Kapoera : Attend moi !

D-Nidoking : Moi je pense que je vais rester ici... de toutes façons il va bientôt falloir dormir : il fait déjà nuit...

D-Raichu : Tu as raison... Je pense que je vais me coucher aussi...

D-Nidoking : -Tu as dit que ça fait trois ans que le projet DS a commencé ?-

Raichu n'entendais plus : Il dormait déjà... Son entretien avec le BOSS l'avait éprouvé...

* * *

Lendemain après-midi, QG de la team rocket. 

Les pokémon obscurs commençaient à s'habituer à la vie au QG et se retrouvaient afin de faire le point...

D-Roigada : -Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que l'on attend de nous...-

D-Kapoera : -Tu t'inquiète pour rien Roigada !-

D-Ectoplasma : -Hum... Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec Roigada... Je ne pense pas que cette organisation ait engagé d'immenses sommes d'argent dans le DS-7 uniquement pour une... Opération de destruction immobilière...-

D-Raichu : -Quelqu'un a t il appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?-

D-Arcanin : ...

Raichu se tourna vers lui...

D-Raichu : -Tu veux dire quelque chose Arcanin ?-

D-Arcanin : -...Oui... En écoutant "un peu" aux portes j'ai découvert... Heu...-

D-Raichu : -Cessez d'utiliser la parole mentale... Je suis le seul que les humains puissent comprendre et rester groupé sans parler va finir par attirer l'attention...-

D-Tortank : Tu as découvert... ? Parle, bon sang !

D-Arcanin : Les bâtiments que nous avons détruit... n'etaient pas des bâtiments "test"...

Pressentant deja les mots qui allaient suivre, Nidoking s'étrangla...

D-Nidoking : ... ? Que veux-tu dire ?

D-Arcanin : ... Ils n'étaient pas vides...

En effet, la phrase eut son petit effet...

D-Nidoking : QUOI ?

D-Roigada : Tu plaisantes ?

D-Ectoplasma : Que veux-tu dire exactement par "ils n'étaient pas vides" ?

D-Arcanin : Et bien... Ils ont fait une mise en scène...

D-Raichu : -Une mise en scène ?-

D-Arcanin : Oui... Ils ont fait croire à une attaque de pokémon "sauvages"... sur des bâtiments de la team rocket...

D-Raichu : -"Sauvages" ?-

D-Arcanin : Oui "Sauvages"... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

D-Raichu : -Non... Quelqu'un sait ?-

Silence...

D-Arcanin : Ils ont... drogué des gens... Il y avait des humains et des pokémon dans...

Il hésita un instant, guettant la réaction de Nidoking...

D-Arcanin : ...Le...Le bâtiment Principal...

Nidoking recula, comme si on venait de le frapper...

D-Nidoking : ... Je... Je... Non... NON !

D-Raichu : Nidoking ? Qu'y a t il ?

D-Nidoking : Je... J'ai... J'ai... Tué des gens... Des pokémon... Et des humains... Non... Ce n'est pas... Possible...

Très nettement moins touché que son amis, Raichu ne comprenait pas sa réaction...

D-Raichu : -Pour les pokémon, c'est dommage pour eux... Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Quant aux humains... Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe...-

D-Nidoking : COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE AUSSI FROID !

D-Raichu !

Raichu resta interdit un instant, Nidoking ne s'était jamais emporté comme ça contre lui...

D-Nidoking : Raichu... Je... Je suis désolé... Je... Je vais me coucher...

Tous les pokémon obscurs restaient choqués de la hausse de voix de Nidoking et fixaient Raichu bouche bée...

D-Raichu : ... ... ... ET ALORS ? VOUS REGARDEZ QUOI LA ? VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE AILLEURS ?

Les autres se dispersèrent en silence...

Raichu décida de se coucher aussi...

* * *

Lieu inconnu 

Courir, courir... COURIR !

: Courez !... Vite, ils arrivent !

Ils couraient... Vite... Mais pas assez...

La-bas ! Une grotte...

: Rentrez dans vos pokéballs !

Derrière... Des lumières... Des lampes ?

: S'il vous plait ! REVENEZ !

Le rayon le toucha... Une vive lumière...

Une lumière...

* * *

Quartiers du DS-7 

Une lumière...

Raichu s'éveilla, ne sachant si la lumière provenait de son rêve, de la réalité ou des deux...

D-Raichu ? -Que... Que se passe-t-il ?-

Raichu vit qu'il y avait effectivement de la lumière hors de son rêve et bondit hors de son lit...

D-Raichu ? -Nidoking ?-

Nidoking était debout, près du mur, la patte droite derrière le dos et semblait dégager de la lumière... Une lumière qui faiblissait maintenant...

D-Nidoking : ...

Raichu était bien réveillé maintenant... la lumière provenait de DERRIERE Nidoking

D-Raichu : Nidoking ? Que caches-tu ?

D-Nidoking : ...

D-Raichu : Nidoking ? Qu'as-tu dans le dos ?

Raichu n'avais pas crié, mais avait parlé d'un ton sec qui réveilla les autres...

Nidoking sortit la patte de derrière son dos... La balle d'énergie pure s'évanouissait puisque Nidoking ne se concentrait plus... Raichu semblait abasourdis, comme assommé... et les autres aussi...

D-Raichu ! Ult... -Ultralaser ? Mais... QU'EST-CE TU COMPTAIS FAIRE ?-

D-Nidoking : ... M'evader...

Raichu était atterré...

D-Raichu : -T'évader ? Tu délire totalement ! Tu n'as pas vu comment ils sont armés ? Tu serais repris ou... ou pire avant d'avoir fais dix mètres !-

D-Nidoking : ... Je... Je prend le risque... Je ne veux plus faire de mal a des humains ou a des pokémon...

D-Raichu : -JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS TE FAIRE DESCENDRE COMME CA, SUR UN COUP DE TETE !-

La réponse de Nidoking arriva sur un ton cassant...

D-Nidoking : ... Je ne te demande pas ton avis...

Puis Nidoking se tourna à nouveau vers le mur, tendis sa patte en avant, puis se concentra...

D-Raichu : Nidoking... -NIDOKING ! ARRETE !-

Nidoking ne répondait plus, la sphère d'énergie grandissait à chaque instant...

D-Raichu : ARRETE !

D-Nidoking : ...

Raichu n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...

D-Raichu : Ils vont te tuer !

Faire quelque chose... VITE ! Avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent...

D-Raichu : ARRETE ! -C'EST UN ORDRE !-

Les autres pokémon prirent alors un air surpris et firent tous un pas en arrière... Ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir un jour ce qu'ils observaient à l'instant...

Nidoking s'interrompit... L'ultralaser disparut...

Raichu était perplexe... Nidoking ne disait toujours rien... Et puis l'énervement, la panique... Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte...

D-Raichu : Nidoking ?

D-Nidoking : Raichu... Arr... Arrête... ça... T... TOUT... DE... SUITE...

Raichu ne saisissait pas... Puis Roigada lui fit un signe... indiquant son cerclet... Raichu ne comprit pas tout de suite... Puis remarqua que le cerclet de Nidoking brillait d'une lueur écarlate... Ce qui n'arrive que lors d'...

D-Raichu : Une... prise de contrôle ? NON !

Raichu relâcha tout de suite son étreinte mentale... reculant sous le coup de l'émotion...

D-Raichu : Nidoking ! Je... Je te jure... Je... Ce n'était...

D-Nidoking : Tu... Tu m'as contrôlé...

Nidoking n'avait pas l'air fâché... Il avait l'air déçu, blessé... C'était pire...

D-Nidoking : Je vais me coucher... Ne t'en fais pas... Je n'essaierais plus de m'enfuir...

Cette fois, la voix de Nidoking avait été glaciale...

D-Raichu : N... Nidoking... Je suis... Désolé... Je... Je te... Jure...

Nidoking était couché et ne répondais plus...

Les autres pokémon trouvèrent tous le sol ou le plafond extrêmement intéressant...

* * *

Q.G. de la team rocket 

Les jours suivants furent pénibles pour Raichu : Les autres évitaient soigneusement son chemin et Nidoking ne lui adressait même plus la parole...

Perdu dans ses pensées Raichu ne vit pas venir l'agent...

T-114 : Raichu ?

D-Raichu : ... Hein ? Heu... Oui ?

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise -comme a peu près tout les humains devant lesquels il avait pris la parole jusqu'à ce jour-

T-114 : Le Boss veut te voir... Ca fait dix minutes que les hauts-parleurs beuglent ton nom, tu devrais faire plus attention... Le Boss n'est pas très patient...

D-Raichu : ... Oui... Merci de m'avoir prévenu...

T-114 : De rien !

Raichu se pressa de se rendre au bureau de Giovanni

* * *

A suivre... 


	3. Trahir

Hopla hopla; La suite... (Pardon pour ca mais je met en ligne traois chapitres en même temps, et rien ne m'oblige a faire preuve d'originalité pour chacun d'entre eux)

>>... Trahir...

* * *

Bureau de Giovanni 

Giovanni : Ah ! Enfin ! Tu as mit le temps...

D-Raichu : Pardonnez-moi... J'était...

Giovanni : Perdu dans tes pensées...

D-Raichu : Hem...

Giovanni : Et je sais pourquoi...

Raichu fut pris d'un affreux doute... S'il avaient fais quoi que ce soit a Nidoking...

Giovanni : Allons ! Détend toi ! Nous ne ferons rien a Nidoking... Puisqu'il a finalement "Renoncé" a son projet... Et puis vous m'êtes précieux... Tu te rappelle de la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes vus ? Je t'avais posé une question... Tu ignore donc ce qu'est un dresseur pokémon...

D-Raichu : ... Oui...

Giovanni : Souhaites-tu que je te l'apprenne ?

D-Raichu : ... Pourquoi pas...

Giovanni eut un sourire mauvais... Il posa sur son bureau une petite sphère noire et blanche...

Giovanni : Considère que je suis TON dresseur... Et que ceci est TA pokéball...

D-Raichu ?

Giovanni : Je t'expliquerais en détail après... Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais "brouillé" avec ton ami Nidoking non ?

D-Raichu : ... O... Oui... C'est vrai...

Giovanni : Ne t'en fait pas... Cela s'arrangera... Et en attendant sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur la team rocket... Nous nous soutenons entre nous... Bref ! Touche cette pokéball et ce sera la tienne... Tu pourra t'en servir de refuge si tu veux être seul par exemple... Ou si tu es fatigué... Vas-y.. . Touche la !

Raichu hésita encore quelques secondes... puis il sauta sur le bureau et posa sa patte sur la pokéball...

TCHIOUFFFFFFFF

* * *

Le soir, QG de la team rocket 

Raichu rentra dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres... Un mauvais sourire...

Les autres pokémon obscurs s'écartèrent... Et cette fois il ne se sentait pas blessé... Il se sentait fort... Les autres le craignait et cela lui plaisait...

D-Raichu : Hé hé hé... Qu'y as-t-il ? Je vous dérange peut-être ?

D-Roigada : N... Non... Pas du tout...

D-Raichu : Ouuuuuuuh ! Le vilain qui ment a son chef...

D-Ectoplasma : Pas du t...

D-Raichu : He he he... Mais c'est un complot ça ! Tss tss tss...

D-Nidoking : Ca suffit ! Il est évident que Raichu a compris...

D-Arcanin : Raichu, c'est moi qui ait tout organisé...

D-Raichu : -LA FERME !-

La prise de contrôle obligea Arcanin a se taire... Tout les autres étaient décontenancés... cette fois Raichu n'avait aucune circonstance atténuante... il avait délibérément utilisé son cerclet juste pour faire taire Arcanin...

D-Raichu : Vous saviez pas ? Je viens de le découvrir : Mon anneau me permet de savoir quand vous me mentez ! -Arcanin ! Je t'ordonne de me dire qui a lancé l'idée de cette évasion !-

D-Arcanin : Nous t... Tous... Arr... Arrête ! Tu me fais... Mal !

D-Nidoking : Ca suffit !

D-Raichu : ... Bon... d'accord...

Le cerclet d' Arcanin cessa de luire... Puis Arcanin tomba au sol, épuisé par la bataille psychique qu'il venait de livrer... Tortank et Nidoking l'aidèrent a se relever...

D-Tortank : Tu es fou ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis !

D-Raichu : Pfeuh ! Il s'en remettra !

Plus personne n'osa parler... Puis...

D-Nidoking : Qui es-tu ?

Pris par surprise par la question Raichu resta d'abord sans voix, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris...

D-Raichu ?

D-Nidoking : Je répète : Qui es-tu ?

D-Raichu : C'est moi Raichu, pourquoi ? Tu vois pas clair ?

D-Nidoking : J'aurais préféré que tu réponde autre chose...

D-Raichu : Pardon ?

D-Nidoking : Tu n'est plus le Raichu que j'ai connu... Tu n'est plus mon ami...

D-Raichu : Tu fais toujours la tête ? Ca passera...

D-Nidoking : TU REVE OU QUOI ? TU VIENS DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UN TYRAN EGOCENTRIQUE ! TU N'EST PLUS MON AMI ! TU NE LE SERA PLUS JAMAIS ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

sentant l'ambiance se dégrader, les autres s'éloignèrent un peu...

D-Raichu ! Qu... Mais ... Tu ne peut pas... Tu n'as pas le droit ! TU NE PEUT PAS ME LAISSER SEUL !

D-Nidoking : Tu es devenu une... Créature haïssable...

D-Raichu : Tu ne vois pas que c'est pour vous que je fait ça ?

D-Nidoking : POUR NOUS ? MON ŒIL OUI ! TU FAIT CA POUR FRIMER DEVANT TON "BOSS" : IL COMPTE BIEN PLUS QUE NOUS TOUS A TES YEUX !

D-Raichu : C'EST FAUX !

D-Nidoking : C'EST VRAI ! JE NE VEUT PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI !

A nouveau Nidoking se tourna vers un mur et prépara un ultralaser...

D-Raichu : NON ! -ARRETE TOI !-

Et a nouveau Raichu l'en empêcha... Les yeux remplis de rage, Nidoking trouva la force de se retourner vars Raichu...

D-Nidoking : Tu v... Vois ? Ce n'est pas... Des... Amis que tu veut... Ce sont d... Des ... Jouets !

D-Raichu : Nidoking...

Le ton de Raichu était presque suppliant...

D-Nidoking : Je ne te connaît plus ! JE... TE... HAIS !

D-Raichu : NON ! C'EST... TU MENT !

D-Nidoking : JE TE... DETESTE !

D-Raichu : NON ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS M'ABANDONNER ! JAMAIS ! TU DOIS RESTER AVEC MOI !

Ce qui suivi, seuls Ectoplasma et Roigada en furent conscients... Les autres virent simplement Nidoking et Raichu tomber au sol, inconscients...

* * *

Esprit de Nidoking : 

D-Nidoking : -ARRRR... S... Sors de mon esprit...-

D-Raichu : -Nidoking... Je suis désolé...-

Raichu plongea alors au plus profond de l'inconscient de son ami, recherchant la zone ou se trouvaient ses souvenirs... Et ses sentiments...

Il trouva ce qu'il voulait... Et commença a le modifier...

D-Nidoking : -AAAAAHHHH ! RAICHU ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! ARRETE !-

D-Raichu : -Je ne t'ai jamais contrôlé...-

D-Nidoking : -S... SI ! JE M'EN SOUVIENT !-

D-Raichu : -Tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé...-

D-Nidoking : -ARRR... S... SI ... JE... M'EN sou...vient...-

Mais petit a petit les images s'evanouissait de son esprit...

D-Nidoking : -JE... JE...-

D-Raichu : -Nous ne nous sommes pas disputé...-

D-Nidoking : -N...Non ? Je ne sais plus...-

Nidoking perdait la bataille...

D-Raichu : -Nous sommes amis !-

D-Nidoking : -Je suis ton ami...-

D-Raichu : -Pour toujours !-

D-Nidoking : -Pour toujours...-

D-Raichu : -Tu n' as pas détruit le bâtiment central lors du test, c'est... c'est moi...-

D-Nidoking : -C'est toi qui as détruit le bâtiment central...-

D-Raichu : -Oublie donc les remords... Les scrupules... Ca ne mène a rien...-

D-Nidoking : -Ca ne... Mène... A... Rien...-

D-Raichu : -Ne me laisse plus Nidoking... Ne me laisse plus seul... J'ai... besoin que tu sois avec moi... S'il te plait... Nidoking...-

Raichu faiblissait

D-Nidoking : -Je ne te laisserais pas... Jamais...-

D-Raichu : -Je... Je...-

Puis soudain, Raichu s'effaça de l'esprit de Nidoking...

* * *

Centre pokémon du QG de la Team Rocket 

Raichu avait mal partout... Vraiment partout... Il avait l'impression qu'un train lui avait roulé dessus... Lentement il ouvrit les yeux...

D-Nidoking : Raichu ! Enfin ! Tu te réveilles ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

D-Raichu : N...Nidoking ? C'est toi ? Tu... Tu m'as pardonné ?

D-Nidoking : Hein ? Pardonné quoi ?

D-Raichu : ... Rien... Ce n'est pas grave... Tu m'as manqué Nidoking...

Raichu avait les larmes aux yeux...

D-Nidoking : He ! Tu vas pas te mettre a chialer quand même !

D-Raichu : Non... C'est rien... Fait pas attention...

Nidoking pris alors son ami dans ses bras...

D-Raichu : Ou sont les autres ?

D-Nidoking : Je ne sais pas... Peu après ton évanouissement, ils ont demandé a être envoyé dans des missions externes au QG... Bizarre, non ? Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis la moi !

D-Raichu : ... Je sait...

D-Nidoking : Allez ! Ca va être l'heure de manger... Je t'emmene, monsieur le convalescent !

Un scientifique s'approcha...

Scientifique : Hé ! Où tu te crois ! Lâche le tout de suite ! On doit encore lui faire des tests et on... GARGL !

Nidoking venait de saisir le scientifique par le col et le maintenait fermement a une quinzaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol...

D-Nidoking : GROAWWWWW ! ROAAAAAAR !

D-Raichu : Hum... Nidoking vient de vous dire quelque chose comme : TU SAIS C'QUE J'EN FAIT DE TES TESTS ?

Scientifique : G... Je... Je suppose... Qu'on doit pouvoir... Gargl... Les repousser... Un peu...

D-Raichu : Bien...

Nidoking relâcha le scientifique qui se pressa d'aller chercher autre chose a faire...

D-Nidoking : Ca va faire quatre jours qu'ils te nourrissent par perfusions ! Allez, on va se manger un vrai repas !

Raichu était aux anges ! Son ami était de retour, tout allait pour le mieux... Si ce n'était cette voix intérieure qui lui disait : Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?>>...

* * *

Lieu inconnu 

: Courez !... Vite, ils arrivent !

Une grotte...

: Rentrez dans vos pokéballs ! S'il vous plait ! REVENEZ !

Le rayon toucha... Puis un cris... Le noir...

(CA SUFFIT !)

* * *

Chambre du DS-7, nuit 

A peine sortis de son cauchemar et a nouveau en train d'observer le ciel...

D-Raichu : ...J'en ai assez...

D-Nidoking : Mmmm... OUAAAAAA... MmRaichu ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Nidoking se leva... Raichu se retourna vers lui...

D-Raichu : Hein ? Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?

D-Nidoking : Bof... C'est pas grave... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ton cauchemar ?

D-Raichu : Oui... Je... J'aimerais savoir... Comment on vivait "avant"... Avant la pierre...

D-Nidoking : ... Nous finirons bien par le savoir un jour... Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça !

D-Raichu : Tu as raison...

D-Nidoking : Oui... Comme toujours (clin d'œil) Ha ha ha ha !

D-Raichu : Oui...

Le visage de Raichu redevint grave...

D-Raichu : Nidoking...

D-Nidoking : Oui ?

D-Raichu : Pardon...

A nouveau les larmes lui perlèrent sur les joues...

D-Nidoking : Raichu ! Bon sang !

Raichu s'effondra Presque au sol, en pleurs, Nidoking bondit pour le rattraper au dernier moment...

D-Raichu : Pardon... Pardon... Je t'en prie pardonne moi... Je t'en prie Nidoking !

D-Nidoking : Oh ! Bon sang Raichu, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Nidoking serrait son ami contre lui, attendant que passe la crise...

* * *

QG de la Team Rocket, lendemain 

D-Nidoking : ...Et donc quand j'ai appris que tu avais rejoins l'équipe du Boss, j'ai demandé a en faire partie aussi !

D-Raichu : Donc tu as aussi une pokéball ?

D-Nidoking : Oui !

Nidoking hésita, puis...

D-Nidoking : Dis moi Raichu, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir... Comment dire...

D-Raichu : Déja été dans une pokéball avant ?

D-Nidoking : ... Oui...

D-Raichu : C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit...

Haut parleur : Tous les membres présents du DS-7 sont pries de se rendre au bureau du Boss...

D-Nidoking ?

* * *

Bureau du Boss 

Les deux pokémon entrèrent dans le bureau... Giovanni leur jeta un vague coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur un écran mural...

Giovanni : Vous voilà...

D-Raichu : Que désirez-vous Maître ?

Giovanni : Vous voyez ce sale gosse ?

A l'écran on pouvait voir un jeune humain qui se glissait dans les couloirs du QG...

Giovanni : Il y a peu de temps, il a mis a mal l'un de mes projets... Et maintenant... Il vient me narguer jusqu'ici... Je prend cela comme un défi... êtes vous prêt a vous battre ?

D-Nidoking : GROOOAAAR !

D-Raichu : Oui, Maître !

Giovanni : Revenez !

TCHIOUFFFFFF

* * *

Arène d'entraînement de la team rocket 

Une ombre glissa dans la piece... Il n'avait rencontré aucune résistance et ce n'était pas normal...

: C'est beaucoup trop calme... Il n'y a plus un seul agent... Je n'aime pas ça...

Un autre ombre se glissa dans son dos...

Giovanni : Tu as raison Richie !

Le jeune homme pivota violemment et bondit en arriere, comme si il redoutait une traitrise de la pars de Giovanni...

Richie : Je m'en doutait ! Vous êtes incapable de vous comporter loyalement ! Même pour défier quelqu'un !

Giovanni : Allons, allons... Ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu vas te sortir d'ici... Fiston...

Richie : Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Giovanni : Pour la dernière fois... Accepte de me rejoindre au sein de la team rocket !

Richie : Plutôt mourir !

Giovanni : Nous verrons ce que tu diras... après ce match

Richie : Humf !

Giovanni : Tu as toujours quatre pokémon ?

Richie : Oui ! Et quoi que vous puissiez dire...

Giovanni : Calme toi ! Je n'en utiliserai que deux... en deux contre deux...

Richie ? Comment ?

Giovanni : Oui... Tu as l'air surpris...

Richie : Très bien...

Les deux adversaires se placèrent dans la zone de combat puis saisirent leurs pokéballs...

Richie : PYROS, AQUA, A L'ATTAQUE !

Un Salamèche et un Carapuce se matérialisèrent sur le ring...

Giovanni : A MOI POKEMON OBSCURS !

Nidoking et Raichu sortirent de leurs pokéballs...

Richie ! Bon sang ! Ces pokémon... Ils ne sont pas normaux... QUE LEUR AVEZ VOUS FAIT SALE MONSTRE !

Giovanni : Allons, mon garçon, ce n'est pas une façon de parler a son père...

Richie : ...PYROS ! ATTAQUE COUP D'BOULE ! AQUA, ATTAQUE MORSURE !

Salamèche se précipita sur Raichu, Carapuce sur Nidoking...

Raichu ne chercha pas a esquiver... Et reçu simplement Salamèche avec une attaque Souplesse de sa queue lorsqu'il fut a portée, le choc fut si violent que Salamèche fut projeté contre un mur a pas moins de vingt mètres... Quand a Nidoking, Il ne bougea même pas... Carapuce avait mordu en plein sur un stigmate de Nidoking et se trouvait au sol, gravement empoisonné...

Richie : REVENEZ !...

Giovanni : Et bien ? J'attend la suite... On dirait, cependant, que la premiere manche est pour moi...

Richie : ...

Giovanni : Alors ? ...

Richie : J... J'abandonne...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous plait ? N'hésitez pas a déposer des reviews ou a m'envoyer des commentaires 

Note informative : Je commence a moins batailler avec QuickEdit...


	4. Et mourir

>>Mourir

* * *

Zone de sécurité du QG de la Team Rocket 

Richie : Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces pokémon seraient si fort...

Pyros : Saa...

Richie était enfermé dans une cellule classique, ses quatre pokémon, eux, étaient cloîtrés dans une cage de verre blindée adjacente...

Richie : Bon sang ! Ils vous ont mis dans un sale état...

Aqua : Caraa... Puce...

Raichu pénétra dans la zone de sécurité, puis se figea devant la cage des pokémon...

Richie : Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Mon père veut se délecter du spectacle, c'est ça ?

D-Raichu : ...

Richie remarqua alors la fiole que portait le pokémon.

Richie : HE ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu n'as pas intérêt a faire du mal a un de mes pokémon compris ?

Raichu lui adressa un regard noir et pénétra dans la cage, puis il s'agenouilla près de Carapuce et lui vaporisa le contenu de la fiole... L'antidote neutralisa le poison...

Richie : C'était de l'antidote ? ... Merci...

D-Raichu : ...

Richie : Mais si mon pere pense que je vais lui pardonner pour ça...

D-Raichu : Je suis venu ici... Sans l'autorisation de mon maître...

Richie : TU PARLES !

D-Raichu : ...Pas exactement...

Raichu indiqua de la patte son collier-translateur... comme il était discret et de la même couleur que son pelage, il était difficile a discerner...

Richie : Et pourquoi tu ne parle pas en langage pokémon ?

D-Raichu : ...Je ne... Sais pas parler comme les autres pokémon...

Richie : Oh ! Désolé...

D-Raichu : Est-ce qu'ils vont mieux ? Je veux dire... Tes pokémon ?

Richie : Si tu t'inquiète pour eux, pourquoi avoir attaqué de façon aussi violente ?

D-Raichu : Car tel était le désir de mon maître...

De la façon dont il le disait, cela sonnait comme une évidence...

Richie : Ton maître ? Tu veux dire... Mon père ? Honnêtement, pourquoi rester avec lui ?

D-Raichu : Comment ? Que veut tu dire ? Je dois rester avec lui, c'est mon maître !

Richie : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer faire du mal aux autres, alors pourquoi rester dans la Team Rocket ? Un pokémon aussi fort que toi, ou que ton copain, pourrais très bien reprendre sa liberté et redevenir sauvage, ou bien, si vous aimez les matchs, vous feriez un malheur en championnat !

D-Raichu : Sauvages ? Championnat ?

Richie : Oui !

D-Raichu : ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut... Dire ?

Richie : Tu te moque de moi ? ... Non ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

D-Raichu : Non...

Dans la cage, Raichu remarqua la présence d'un pokémon jaune qui lui ressemblais un peu...

Hauts parleurs : Tous les agents doivent se rendre dans leurs quartiers, je répète...

Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange face a ce pokémon... Un sentiment de déjà vu... Le connaissait il d' "avant" ?

D-Raichu : Je... Je dois partir maintenant...

Richie : Attend !

Raichu était déjà parti...

* * *

Quartiers du DS-7 

D-Raichu : ... -C'est vide sans les autres, ici...-

D-Nidoking : -C'est vrai... Dit moi, tu es allé voir cet enfant, non ?-

D-Raichu : ... -Oui...-

D-Nidoking : -Tu as vu comme il s'inquiétait pour ses pokémon quant on s'affrontait ?-

D-Raichu : -Oui...-

D-Nidoking : -Penses-tu que Giovanni... S'inquièterait autant pour nous ?-

D-Raichu : -Je ne crois pas...-

* * *

QG de la Team Rocket, nuit 

Raichu fut réveillé par une alarme...

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

D-Raichu : -Que...- QUE SE PASSE T IL ?

D-Nidoking : JE SAIS PAS !

D-Raichu : BON SANG !

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hauts parleurs : A toutes les unités, à toutes les unités, tous a vos postes de combats, je répète...

Une explosion ébranla le bâtiment... Raichu eut du mal a garder son equilibre...

D-Raichu : Il... IL NE FAUT PAS RESTER LA !

D-Nidoking : TU AS RAISON ! IL FAUT SORTIR DU BATIMENT !

* * *

QG de la team rocket, Couloirs 

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Encore une secousse...

T-114 : Butch ! DEPECHE TOI !

T-115 : J'ARRIVE !

BOUUUUUUUUM !

Nidoking et Raichu venaient de traverser le mur qui faisait face aux deux agents...

T-114 : Vous deux ! Le Boss veut vous voir immediatement !

D-Raichu : Je ne crois pas...

T-115 : Com...

Les deux agents furent mis KO par l'eclair noir...

D-Nidoking : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

D-Raichu : ...Je ne sais pas !

D-Nidoking : Tu... as bien fait !

D-Raichu : Tu crois ?

Raichu et Nidoking continuaient a descendre, ils s'approchaient de la sortie... Quand soudain... le Boss Apparu au bout d'un couloir...

Giovanni : Alors comme ça, les rats quittent le navire ? VOUS NE CROYEZ QUAND MEME PAS POUVOIR VOUS ECHAPPER COMME CA ?

D-Raichu : SI !

Giovanni sorti cinq pokéball...

Giovanni : Si vous voulez partir, il faudra me battre avant ! TOUS A L'ATTAQUE !

Alors que les cinq pokéballs s'envolaient, Nidoking saisit Raichu par la peau du dos et le lança par dessus Giovanni, dans les escaliers...

D-Nidoking : FUIS RAICHU ! FUIS TU ENTENDS !

D-Raichu : NON ! NIDOKING !

D-Nidoking : FUIS PENDANT QUE JE LES RETIENS !

D-Raichu : NIDOKING !

D-Nidoking : FUIS ! C'EST MOI QUI TE L'ORDONNE COMPRIS ?

Raichu fut surpris par le ton de Nidoking et ne put désobéir a son ami... Il se mit a courir... sans même se souvenir de pourquoi... Il ne se rappelât qu'il était en train de fuir un immeuble qui menaçait de s'écrouler qu'au moment ou il passa près de la zone de sécurité...

D-Raichu : La zone de sécurité ? L'enfant... Les pokémon !

Raichu entra en quatrième vitesse...

Richie tentait vainement de passer au travers des barreaux...

D-Raichu : ELOIGNE TOI DE CES BARREAUX !

Richie : MAIS JE DOIS...

D-Raichu : TAIT TOI ET ELOIGNE TOI !

Richie s'exécuta... En un éclair la queue de Raichu effectua un arc de cercle fulgurant... Tranchant net les barreaux de la prison et le mur de verre de la cage des pokémon...

Richie : Mais... Pourquoi ?

D-Raichu : Je ne sais pas... Peut-être a cause de ce que tu m'as dit... Peut-être pas... Fuyez maintenant... Vos pokéballs sont sur la table dans la pièce voisine...

Richie : Merci ! Je n'oublierais pas !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte a la volée, aperçu ses pokéballs et tendit la main vers elles... Les quatre sphères s'élevèrent puis volèrent rapidement vers l'enfant... Qui les saisit d'un geste...

Richie : REVENEZ TOUS !

Trois des pokémon furent rappelés...

Le quatrième, le fameux pokémon jaune, Grimpa sur l'épaule de son maître...

Raichu fut a nouveau traversé par cette impression de déjà vu...

D-Raichu : ... Bonne chance !

Raichu partit en courant...

Richie : RAICHU ! ATTEND ! Trop tard... Il est parti...

Un débris de plafond métallique s'écrasa non loin...

Richie : ET JE DEVRAIS EN FAIRE AUTANT !

* * *

Q.G. De la Team Rocket, extérieur... 

Une fenêtre éclata... Un pokémon la traversa...

Une douleur ? Il fit abstraction... Il devait fuir... Mais... Nidoking...

D-Raichu : ... Je... Je suis... Libre ?

Dehors une bataille faisait rage, mais elle avait lieu de l'autre coté du bâtiment... Il faisait nuit noire... Pourtant de la lumière émanait non loin...

Raichu pris soudainement conscience de la présence d'un étrange pokémon...

Une forme indistincte... Vraiment grande... Voilée de lumière et de ténèbres... Il n'arrivait pas a voir clairement le pokémon... Il avait l'air d'un dragon mais avec deux paires d'ailes...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : ... -Bonjour...-

Raichu tressailli... Ca ressemblait a de la parole mentale... Mais c'était plus profond, plus mystique... Il l'avait entendu jusque dans son cœur ...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Tu as l'air... Perdu...-

Raichu était fasciné... Puis il se rendit compte que Nidoking était toujours dans le bâtiment de plus en plus branlant...

D-Raichu : S'il vous plait... Pitié... Aidez-moi !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé cela a un parfait inconnu... Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Et comment pourrais-je t'aider ?-

D-Raichu : Mon... Mon ami est...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Ton ami est la-dedans...-

Il indiqua le bâtiment d'une griffe...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Et tu veux qu'il en sorte vivant... C'est bien cela ?-

D-Raichu : OUI ! Je vous en p...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Je vais voir... Ce que je peut faire...-

Le dragon de lumière et de ténèbres réfléchit un instant...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Cela va être intéressant...-

Il pointa, a nouveau, une griffe vers le complexe...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : RETREAT !

Le bâtiment sembla s'illuminer... Puis une centaine de bulles lumineuses de la taille d'un humain s'élevèrent puis s'éparpillèrent dans les cieux en tout sens, certaines dépassant l'horizon, plus vite qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer... Puis, enfin, le bâtiment s'effondra...

D-Raichu : ... Heu... Que...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Ton ami était dans l'une d'elle...-

D-Raichu : Où est il maintenant ?

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Quelque part dans ce monde... Ainsi que tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans ce bâtiment...-

D-Raichu : ...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Je dois partir maintenant... J'ai quelque chose a faire...-

Le dragon observa le ciel...

Raichu regarda dans le même direction... Et resta bouche bée... Une gigantesque masse flottait au dessus du bâtiment en ruine... Le dragon s'éleva vers elle...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : -Peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour... Peut-être...-

Raichu jeta un dernier regard au Q.G. ... Puis parti en courant dans la forêt...

D-Raichu : -Et maintenant ? Que vais-je pouvoir faire ? Je suis seul...-

Raichu courait, courait... Sa vue se troubla...

D-Raichu : Que ?...

Il se rappela da sa douleur a l'abdomen... Il passa sa patte sur la zone douloureuse... Et senti une substance visqueuse... Il ramena sa patte devant ses yeux et observa le liquide noir et épais qui suintait hors de son corps... Emmenant sa vie... Puis... Le voile... Et le noir...

* * *

Non loin... 

Dans le ciel, deux formes évoluaient, invisibles aux yeux des autres créatures...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Père ? Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

?.?.?. : Moi ? Parce qu'il le fallait ! Et je n'ai pas agit directement !

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Peut-être, mais ca ne change rien... Tu es intervenu !

?.?.?. : Parce que sinon, c'est toi qui aurait fait quelque chose contre Giovanni, je me trompe ? Et quelque chose de moins pacifique, n'est-ce pas ?

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Il ne se rappelle pas de moi...

?.?.?. : Mais toi tu te rappelle de lui... Et tu auras du mal a lui pardonner... Tout comme ces pokémon aux ames balafrées, les "obscurs" auront du mal a lui pardonner également... Et comme ce... Nouvel arrivant aura du mal a pardonner a ceux qui lui ont pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Comment savais-tu qu'il pourrait se servir de l'énergie concentrée que tu as crée ? Moi-même j'aurais eu du mal...

?.?.?. : Je le savait... C'est tout...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Et que comptes tu faire pour cette... "Ame balafrée" en train de mourir ?

?.?.?. : Rien...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Je suis surpris...

?.?.?. : J'aimerais faire quelque chose...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Et depuis quand ne fais-tu pas ce qui te plais ?

?.?.?. : Je ne fais rien, mon fils, car ce rôle incombe a un autre... Quelqu'un est déja en route pour lui, même si aucun des deux ne le sait encore...

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Sauvé

>>Sauvé...

* * *

Lieu inconnu... 

D-Raichu : Où... Suis-je ?

Raichu se trouvait devant une grotte... Il lui semblait la connaître... Pourtant, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise... Mû par une force irrésistible, il avança... S'enfonçant dans la grotte de plus en plus...

Il arriva à un embranchement... Il observa à sa gauche et entrevit des humains; aussitôt une terrible douleur et une frayeur indicible s'emparèrent de lui... Il détourna le regard... Son esprit refusait d'observer cette scène...

Il regarda alors à sa droite et ne vit que les ténèbres... Un néant profond et infini durant quelques instants... Puis... Deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent dans cette obscurité... Deux yeux immenses et lointains... Pendant un instant Raichu cru se noyer dans cet étrange regard...

D-Raichu : Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

La "créature" ne répondis pas...

D-Raichu : J... Je...

Raichu éprouva une étrange sensation : comme pris entre deux feux, une partie de lui-même se sentait irrépressiblement attiré par ce regard et le poussait à franchir le pas... A plonger dans les ténèbres... Mais une autre partie de lui pressentait un danger et désirait s'enfuir, échapper au plus vite à ce terrible regard... Puis une voix, calme et implacable s'éleva des ténèbres...

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?. : Tu souffres...

Les immenses yeux semblèrent regarder vers la gauche... la scène avec les humains... Raichu était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de regarder de nouveau de l'autre coté de la grotte...

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?. : Je t'aiderais... Bientôt... Fais-moi... Confiance...

D-Raichu : ...

Le désir de plonger dans les ténèbres de la grotte le traversa de nouveau...

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?. : Bientôt...

* * *

Foret... 

Raichu revint lentement à la conscience... Il mit quelques instants à réunir ses esprits... Il sentit tout d'abord la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son visage... Puis il lui sembla qu'il n'était pas allongé par terre... Puis enfin, il ressentit une respiration, proche... Très proche... Contre lui ? Il ouvrit les yeux...

D-Raichu : Com... ?

Il était dans les bras d'un humain... Un humain ? La team rocket l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Non... Il aurait été capturé dans une pokéball et ramené au boss... Si boss il y avait encore... Les évènements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire... L'effondrement du Q.G... Sa tentative de fuite avec Nidoking...

Nidoking... Un terrible malaise se rependit en lui comme un poison... S'il était arrive quelque chose à son ami ? Tout serait de sa faute... Il avait oblige Nidoking à rester, en le manipulant qui plus est...

Raichu tenta de détourner ses pensées vers autre chose...

D'après le rythme de sa respiration, L'humain qui le tenait dans ses bras dormait encore... Raichu se sentit étrangement apaisé... Et puis l'odeur de cet humain avait quelque chose de familier... Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais Cela le détendit... Il allait presque se rendormir quand...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Reste...

Raichu tressailli... Une voix, comme un murmure a ses oreilles, avait brisé ses réflexions...

D-Raichu : Qui est-la ?

Raichu n'avait pas parlé trop fort de crainte de réveiller l'humain...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Reste avec lui... pardonne-moi...

D-Raichu : Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Pardon... Je vous aimerais toujours... Je serais toujours avec vous... Tous les trois...

Puis le chuchotement disparu...

Raichu se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'humain adossé a un arbre... Il ressentit alors une vive douleur a l'abdomen... Ses mouvements avaient rouvert sa blessure... Mais un bandage l'empêcha de saigner... Il avait été soigné et pansé proprement... Il se remit à avancer prudemment pour ne pas aggraver son état... Il lui sembla alors entendre des bruits dans les frondaisons... Il leva la tête mais n'aperçut rien.

D-Raichu : ...-Je dois retrouver les autres c'est le plus important...-

Puis un souvenir s'imposa à lui, révélant la stupidité de son entreprise... Si l'étrange pokémon rencontre à l'extérieur du Q.G. disait vrai, les autres pouvaient se trouver n'importe ou sur terre a l'heure actuelle... Et lui il partait à leur recherche, en pleine nuit, seul et blessé... Quelle blague... Il réfléchit un moment puis se dit qu'après tout, au point ou il en était, il pouvait bien faire confiance a une voix qui parlait dans sa tête en pleine nuit... Il retourna donc près de l'humain, puis se roula en boule a coté de lui et tenta de s'endormir...

* * *

Lendemain... 

Une odeur de nourriture tira Raichu de son sommeil... Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour apercevoir l'humain en train de faire cuire des brochettes... Il pris un instant pour détailler le jeune homme... Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur, surmontés de lunettes et le regard inquiet... Il portait des pokéball a sa ceinture et un étrange médaillon en argent autour du cou... Il entendit à nouveau des bruits dans les frondaisons... Un pokémon rouge, ressemblant vaguement a celui que Nidoking avait affronté lors de leur "match" contre Richie, descendit des arbres... Raichu n'eut aucun mal a comprendre qu'il devait le surveiller cette nuit et que l'humain était son maître... Le pokémon rouge s'adressa à son maître en indiquant le buisson derrière lequel se trouvait Raichu, Puis le jeune garçon l'interpella...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Tu sais, si tu as faim, tu peux venir manger, tu n'as rien à craindre

Raichu hésita un instant, puis se décida à avancer vers les deux autres en partie parce qu'il réalisa qu'il était mort de faim et de soif... L'humain lui fit signe de se servir... Raichu voulait prendre l'air méfiant mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à cote de la nourriture, il ne put résister longtemps et se mit à manger...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Hé hé hé... Pas étonnant que tu aies si faim... Ca va faire une journée et demie que tu es dans les vapes...

La nouvelle figea Raichu... Il croyait s'être réveillé la nuit même de l'incident mais cela faisait en fait plus d'une journée...

D-Raichu : -Un jour... Un jour et demi-

Le dresseur fit signe à son pokémon de s'approcher... Raichu se tendit...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Eh ! Reste calme ! Je voudrais juste qu'on se présente... Voici Flare, c'est un Réptincel et c'est aussi mon meilleur ami... Et moi je m'appelle Darien...

Le Réptincel s'approcha encore, sans aucune animosité...

Flare : (ndla : Comme tout le monde comprend tout le monde... Je vous épargne le langage pokémon pour le moment...) Salut ! Bien dormi ?

D-Raichu : ...

Raichu lui rendit son salut mais garda le silence...

Flare : ... Tu... Tu ne peux pas parler, c'est bien ça ?

Le pokémon électrique acquiesça et, a sa grande surprise Darien eu l'air aussi désole que son pokémon... Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit...

Darien : Je vais rester ici quelques jours encore... Le temps que tu guérisses...

Il s'éloigna pour ranger le campement de fortune...

D-Raichu : -Que veut-il... ? S'il souhaite devenir mon maître, il n'a qu'à me capturer... cette nuit je n'aurais même pas pu résister...-

Darien sembla ralentir et se retourna vers Raichu... Il resta perplexe un instant puis son visage pris une expression de surprise...

Darien : Et... Hum... Quand tu auras guéri, si tu en as envie, tu n'auras qu'à rester avec nous...

Il lui fit un sourire et retourna à son rangement, laissant le pokémon obscur a ses réflexions...

D-Raichu : -Il a... Non... C'est stupide...-

* * *

Le soir venu... 

Après avoir mangé, Flare se coucha tout de suite sous une couverture... De son coté, Darien s'approcha de Raichu, lequel fit deux pas en arrière, sur la défensive... Le jeune garçon souriait...

Darien : Ne crains rien... Je veux juste changer ton bandage... Tu as un peu trop bougé aujourd'hui ! Laisse-toi faire ou ça risque de s'infecter !

D-Raichu : -Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que cela peut lui apporter de s'occuper de moi... ? Quel intérêt en retire-t-il ? -

Pourtant, le pokémon électrique laissa l'humain s'occuper de lui... Il l'observa en train d'enlever le pansement souillé... Il serra les dents quand Darien nettoya le sang noir de la plaie avec de l'alcool, et retint sa respiration quand le garçon lui serra un nouveau bandage autour de l'épaule et de la taille... Il avait alors pu juger de la taille et de la profondeur de la coupure et il compris facilement que sans l'intervention de cet humain, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est... Il se sentit redevable... Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de devoir la vie à un humain...

Darien : Voila ! C'est fini... Tu cicatrise très vite tu sais ?

D-Raichu : ...

Raichu avait d'étranges impressions... Tout au long de la journée, il lui avait semblé que le dresseur et son pokémon pouvaient parler ensemble... Dans le même registre d'idée, il lui semblait parfois comprendre ce que lui disait l'humain avant que ce dernier n'achève ses phrases, enfin il y avait ce phénomène étrange... Plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, Raichu s'était interrogé sur les motivations de l'humain ou sur d'autre chose et, lorsque Darien était présent il lui arrivait fréquemment de se mettre à parler de ce même sujet, lui fournissant ainsi des réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas posées...

Darien : Hum... La nuit dernière, je t'ai pris dans mes bras parce que tu avais le sommeil très agité et que tu risquais de défaire ton bandage... Cette nuit je te prête mon sac de couchage : Tu dormiras mieux...

Le pokémon fit signe que non... Il n'allait quand même pas laisser cet humain dormir au froid à cause de lui...

Darien : Non ? De quoi, non ? Mais SI ! Je ne te demandes pas ton avis ! Tu es blessé ! Tu en as plus besoin que moi...

Raichu refusa tout net et s'allongea près du sac de couchage faisant mine de s'endormir... Darien se rendit et ôta son blouson pour le placer en couverture sur le pokémon convalescent... Puis il s'apprêta à se coucher...

Darien : Pourquoi les pokémon sont-ils tous de telles têtes de mules ?

Flare ouvrit un œil...

Flare : Je pourrais en demander autant de certains humains...

Le garçon se tourna vers son pokémon...

Darien : Tu ne dors pas toi ?

Flare : Je faisais semblant...

Darien : Ah bah ! C'est du joli...

Raichu fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise et avoir l'air endormis... Cet humain semblait vraiment comprendre ce que lui disait son pokémon... Cela semblait pourtant impossible... Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur ses compagnons... Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il rester avec eux... Au moins un certain temps...

Flare se redressa, prenant garde à ne pas brûler sa couverture et pris un air sérieux...

Flare : Trêve de plaisanteries... Penses-tu vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée que de garder ce...

Il marqua une pause afin d'observer le pokémon obscur... Il ne voyait que sa tête, mais cela suffisait pour remarquer une demi-douzaine de détails anormaux pour un Raichu... Sa taille, ses étranges marques, ses dents anormalement aiguës et cet étrange anneau de métal doré...

Flare : ...Ce "Raichu" Avec nous ? On ne sait rien de lui... Et puis il est bizarre... Son sang est... Noir...

Sous le blouson, Raichu se crispa... Il avait été stupide... Ils ne le connaissaient pas... Ils l'avaient sauvé, c'était déjà bien... Il se montrait prétentieux en souhaitant plus... Pourtant... Oui, pourtant, une partie de lui-même continuait à espérer... A vouloir écouter cette voix qui l'avait retenu la nuit dernière... Il avait presque oublié qu'il était différent... Que les stigmates noirs recouvraient son corps, marquant son appartenance au monde des ténèbres...

Darien : Flare... Je ne sais pas si tu réalise...

Flare : Quoi ?

Le Réptincel observa son dresseur d'un air intérogateu... Ce dernier lui répondit alors, sans aucune rancueur mais avec une tristesse perceptible...

Darien : Écoute... Pense ce que tu veux de lui... Mais crois-tu que JE sois en mesure de refuser sa compagnie sous prétexte qu'il est différent ? Moi ? Qui ait tellement souffert avant d'accepter ma propre différence ? Et moi j'ai une chance qu'il n'a pas : Je peux m'en cacher... Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne peux pas le comprendre...

Le pokémon de feu baissa les yeux...

Flare : ... Non... Bien sur... Excuse-moi...

Il observa à nouveau Raichu, Mais cette fois il vit ses différences autrement... Non pour leur simple présence... Mais pour les souffrances qu'elles avaient pu apporter à son porteur... Il se sentit stupide... Oui, la première chose qu'il s'était dit en voyant Raichu allongé sur leur chemin avait été : Son sang... Il est noir ! Aujourd'hui, il réalisa que cela aurait du être : Il perd son sang !

Le Réptincel se leva et s'approcha de Raichu et glissa la couverture par-dessus le blouson...

Darien : Qu... ?

Flare : De toutes façons... J'avais prévu de passer la nuit dans ma pokéball...

Darien : ... Merci... De comprendre...

Ils se sourirent... Puis Darien détacha une des pokéballs de sa ceinture et murmura :

Darien : Flare... Reviens...

Dans un éclat rouge, Le pokémon fut transporté à l'intérieur de son monde virtuel... Darien tint la pokéball un moment, puis chuchota :

Darien : Bonne nuit Flare...

Puis il se tourna vers Raichu...

Darien : Et toi aussi...

* * *

Lieu inconnu... 

Flash...

Encore... Encore courir... Fuir... Pour survivre... Peut-être... Cette forêt n'en finira donc jamais ?

Flash...

Dans une grotte cette fois... Un trou noir...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Partez !

La voix semblait être... Un enfant au bord des larmes... Impossible de voir ce qu'il se passe... Trop noir... Trop sombre... Trop rapide...

?.?.?.?.?.?. : Ah ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un enfant qui hurle de terreur... La voix faiblit, comme en s'éloignant... Un bruit de choc... Un dernier souffle... Et le silence... Un affreux silence...

* * *

Lendemain matin... 

D-Raichu : -Ce maudit cauchemar va-t-il me poursuivre encore longtemps ?-

A suivre...

* * *

Bonnnn... Voila pour le chapitre 5... J'édpère que mon style d'écriture ne vous énerve pas trop... Et pour ceux que la suite interesse, parlons monnaie...

Je blagueuh... Nan serieux, reveneeeeeez.

Le chapitre six, ne devrait pas trop tarder, alors a très bientôt, j'éspere...

Raichu Obscur...


End file.
